The invention relates to work stations for supporting display monitors and user input devices such as keyboards on a wall or other vertical surface. The work stations are typically mounted to a wall and comprise a support that may be moved by the end user to position the display, keyboard or the like at a desired height. Preferably end users are provided with the ability to adjust the angle of inclination of the keyboard to provide proper ergonomics for the individual end user.